Through our genomic studies using human blood and atherosclerotic plaque tissue samples, we have identified a marker of atherosclerosis disease severity and a cholesterol-independent marker of statin treatment, which has been granted a use patent. We have also identified tristetraprolin zinc finger protein 36 (TTP) as a mediator of localized tissue inflammation important for inflammatory arthritis and atherosclerosis. With our interest in oxidative stress and metabolism which affect inflammation, a driver of atherosclerosis, we are pursuing studies to examine the effect of altered p53 signaling on the immune system using specific genetic models.